Good Luck Babysitting
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam and Cat babysit Charlie and Toby.


**Sam Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(absent)

**Good Luck Charlie Cast**

**Main**

**Bridgit Mendler as Amy Duncan**

**Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan**

**Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan**

**Logan Moreau as Toby Duncan**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Cat are we babysitting anyone today?" Sam said.

"Yeah. A ten year old girl named Charlie Duncan and a seven year old boy named Toby Duncan." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Where's Freddie?" Cat said.

"He got a job at Dairy Queen." Sam said.

"So he's going to be absent in this story?" Cat said breaking the fourth wall.

"I guess so." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Dong ding". Cat said.

"You said it wrong again." Sam said.

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"That's better." Sam said as she opens the door.

"Hi is this Sam And Cat Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting Service?" Amy Duncan said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Yes it is. I'm Cat." Cat said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"I know who you are." Mrs. Duncan said.

"How?" Sam said.

"iCarly." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Can you two girls babysit my son and daughter for awhile?" Mrs. Duncan said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Alright." Sam said.

"Thank you. Bob bring Charlie and Toby in here." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Hello." Bob Duncan said.

"Hi." Charlie said.

"Hello." Toby said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Aw they're so cute." Cat said.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"Thanks." Toby said.

"Charlie, Toby this is Sam Cat. They're going to babysit you for awhile while mommy and daddy go out." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Okay mom." Charlie said.

"Okay." Toby said.

""If everything goes well, I'll pay you 70." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Bye Charlie. Bye Toby." Mr. Duncan said.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Listen to what Sam Cat tell you." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Charlie said.

"Bye." Toby said.

Chapter 2

"So what do you want to do?" Cat said.

"Whatever you want to do." Charlie said.

"We can go to Bots." Sam said.

"What's Bots?" Charlie said.

"It's a really cool restaurant that's near a beach." Cat said.

"The best part is the waiters are robots." Sam said.

"Really?" Toby said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well we can go. I'm getting hungry anyways." Charlie said.

"Kay Kay. Let me grab my purse and ID." Cat said.

"Let's go." Sam said.

(Scene transitions to Bots)

"Wow this place is cool." Charlie said.

"Right." Cat said.

"You can order anything off of that iPad?" Toby said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"I'll have a triple bacon cheeseburger, large fries, and a large Root Beer." Sam said.

"I'll have a plain cheeseburger, medium fries, and medium Pepsi." Cat said.

"Charlie, Toby what do you want?" Sam said.

"I'll have chicken nuggets, medium fries, and a small orange soda." Charlie said.

"I'll have the same thing Charlie's getting." Toby said.

"Our food will be here in 25 minutes." Sam said.

"Hey robot?" Charlie said.

"Yes?" Tandy said.

"Could we get a selfie with you?" Charlie said.

"Sure." Tandy said.

"Thank you. Say cheese." Charlie said.

"Cheese." Tandy said.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"Let's go get one with the blue robot." Toby said. (Charlie and Toby runs to Bungle)

"Hello." Bungle said.

"Say cheese." Charlie said.

"Cheese." Bungle said.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"Thanks." Toby said.

"Wow you must like this place." Cat said.

"It's amazing." Charlie said.

Chapter 3

(Their food arrives)

"Yay our food's here." Cat said.

"Finally I'm starving." Sam said.

"These nuggets are good." Charlie said.

"So good." Toby said.

"I bet." Cat said.

"Sam how's your burger?" Charlie said.

"Good." Sam said.

"Do you always eat like that?" Toby said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Here's your bill." Tandy said.

"How much is it?" Charlie said.

25." Sam said as she takes out 30.

"Oh." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Here's 30." Sam said.

"Here's your change." Tandy said handing Sam back 5.

"So Charlie if you and Toby would rate this from a scale of 1 through 10, what would you rate it?" Cat said.

"100." Charlie said.

"1000." Toby said.

"That's big." Sam said.

"You must really like this restaurant." Cat said.

"We do." Charlie said.

"Charlie You ate your food pretty fast." Sam said.

"I was hungry." Charlie said.

(Sam, Cat, and Toby finish up their food)

"That was good." Sam said.

"You guys ready to go?" Cat said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"Yep." Toby said.

"Bye." Tandy said.

"Thanks for coming." Bungle said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Bye." Charlie said.

"See ya." Toby said.

"Later." Sam said.

Chapter 4

"That was fun." Charlie said.

"Thanks for taking us out to eat." Toby said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Glad you had fun." Sam said.

"I wish all restaurants had robots." Toby said.

"We all wish for a lot of things that won't happen." Sam said.

"Like ending world hunger, having world peace. Those things won't happen." Cat said.

"I know." Charlie said.

"How much time do we have until your parents pick you up?" Sam said.

"We got one hour." Charlie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Are you really from iCarly?" Toby said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I never watched it live because I was born in 2012, but I was told about it and I watched some tapes of it." Toby said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"I can't believe you got former First Lady Michelle Obama on iCarly." Charlie said.

"Yeah she was one of our highest guest stars. The others were One Direction." Sam said.

"I wish they didn't have to break up." Cat said.

"I read online that they might be reuniting in 2020." Sam said.

"Don't believe in anything the internet says." Charlie said.

"Why not?" Toby said.

"The internet always likes to make stuff up." Cat said.

"True. I hope they reunite. They were my favorite band. If that rumor isn't true, I'm going to be pissed." Sam said.

"Sam language." Cat said.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"They're too young to hear curse words." Cat said.

"Okay I'm sorry." Sam said.

Chapter 5

"Our parents are coming any minute." Charlie said.

"We better get ready to go." Toby said.

"You got everything?" Sam said.

"Yep." Charlie said.

"Yes." Toby said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hi we're here to pick up our kids." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Did you kids have fun with Sam Cat?" Mr. Duncan said.

"Yes." Charlie said.

"Yeah." Toby said.

"That's good. Here's the money for babysitting." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"You're welcome. Charlie, Toby you ready to go?" Mrs. Duncan said.

"Yes." Charlie said.

"Yeah." Toby said.

"Let's go." Mr. Duncan said.

"Bye." Charlie said.

"Goodbye." Toby said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Mr. Duncan said.

"Thanks for babysitting our kids." Mrs. Duncan said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Bye." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Okay Cat we got paid 70 so that means you get 35 and I get 35." Sam said.

"Yay." Cat said.

"Don't spend too much of it on bibble." Sam said.

"I won't. Don't spend all of yours on Fat Cakes." Cat said.

"I won't." Sam said.

"Or all of your other favorite junk foods." Cat said.

"I won't Cat." Sam said.

"Or anything that's inappropriate." Cat said.

"Watch it girl." Sam said.

"Well I'm going to go take a bath." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Are you going to take a nap." Cat said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Have a nice bath." Sam said.

"Thanks. Have a nice nap." Cat said.

"I'll try." Sam said.


End file.
